Barriers
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Castiel likes her. She sits next to him in class and they're very close friends. He wants to be with her, to protect her and to love her. He gets that chance, but their brothers' feuding puts their relationship at risk. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. Castiel likes her. She sits next to him in class and they're very close friends. He wants to be with her, to protect her and to love her. He gets that chance, but their brothers' feuding puts their relationship at risk. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Okay, an AU sister!fic here where Dean, Sam, Lucifer and Michael are bastards, Adam and Gabriel are the good guys and Cas is with one of my OCs. ENJOY!

**

* * *

Barriers **

**-One- **

Her shoulder-length, straight, blood-red hair shone in the dim light of Castiel's room, beautiful green eyes meeting his own as they waited for their opponent to make their next move. Castiel slapped her hand and it hurt his own hand, but she just raised her eyebrows, damn near perfect nostrils (if that was possible) flaring slightly as a sigh escaped her stunningly shaped lips.

"Well, well, Cas…" She chuckled, "Getting weak are we?"

She slapped his hand and Castiel bit his lip as the stinging ran up his arm.

"Okay! Fine, Libby! You win!" He breathed, staring at his throbbing hand.

Libby flicked on the lights and saw the redness on Castiel's hand and she gasped, taking it gently in her own hands, rubbing it soothingly.

"God, Cas…why didn't you give up earlier?" She asked, "Look at this!"

"I…I was okay, I could hold on." Castiel replied, not expecting Libby to lean across and kiss his cheek.

The girl was so sweet and loving, a mere two months younger than Castiel. She'd always looked out for him, protected him, cared for him, and she was so gentle, but she had this tendency to self-harm, but not to a serious extent. Castiel feared that it was to do with her older brothers fighting with his older brothers, like they always had done. She hated to see them all fighting, it was just so wrong.

Libby rubbed his hand gently and kissed it, grabbing her jar of Vaseline and massaging a little into his hand.

"All better?" She asked, Castiel nodding.

"Thanks."

Then came the shouting that Libby really didn't want to hear.

"Lib! Time's up."

"Okay, Dean!" Libby snapped, looking at Castiel with sad eyes, "I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay…" Castiel replied, hugging Libby close and gathering his homework together, "Thanks for the game of 'Slaps' by the way."

Libby smiled and walked Castiel to the door, watching as he crossed the road before closing the door and glaring at Dean.

"You cut out twenty minutes." She said, "That's unfair."

"No, what's unfair is the fact that the Novaks think that they can just look at us like we're stuff they walked in!" Dean snapped, Libby wanting to just punch her brother so hard.

"NO! Both sides punish Castiel and I, when we do _nothing _wrong!" Libby yelled, "What's unfair, is the fact that Castiel and I are so close, yet we're being torn apart by you! YOU'RE JUST LIKE DAD!"

With that, Libby stormed out of the room, Dean and Sam both looking really shocked at her outburst. She headed upstairs, passing her older brother, Adam. He saw tears in her eyes and he stopped her.

"What's up, Lib?"

"I lost twenty minutes with Cas today…and Dean didn't say why." She breathed, "He just came came out with what's fair and what isn't. Not why we lost twenty minutes of our time. It's so unfair! It's not like Cas and I have done anything wrong, so why should we be punished?"

Adam sighed and hugged the seventeen year old, not liking the way she was so upset about this.

He couldn't believe how selfish his brothers and how selfish Castiel's brothers were to curfew the time Libby and Castiel had together, when everyone could see how much they liked each other and that they wanted each other. Everyone could see that they maybe even loved each other, and to keep them apart like that was just cruel. All of it was too cruel.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. Castiel likes her. She sits next to him in class and they're very close friends. He wants to be with her, to protect her and to love her. He gets that chance, but their brothers' feuding puts their relationship at risk. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**

* * *

Barriers **

**-Two- **

Libby walked into class late that morning, Castiel taking in the sight of her in a dark purple sweater with a black dress that reached her knees, thick black tights on her legs and boots reaching a little below her knees. He clutched her books in her arms, the three-quarter sleeves of the dress revealing a set of thin scratches.

"Sorry I'm late, Sir…" She told the English teacher, Mr Shurley as she sat at her desk that was next to Castiel's.

"That's okay, but why are you late, Libby?" Mr Shurley asked, Libby looking a little nervous.

"Could I discuss it with you after class, Sir?"

Mr Shurley nodded and continued with the lesson.

Castiel took note of the tears that kept forming and disappearing in Libby's eyes. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened at home that was so bad. At the end of the class, he was about to leave the room but Libby grabbed his hand.

"Please stay with me…" She whispered, hardly able to meet his gaze, "Please…"

Castiel nodded and held her hand back, Mr Shurley raising an eyebrow at him.

"I asked him to stay." Libby assured the teacher, Mr Shurley closing the door and sitting on his desk as Libby and Castiel stood before him.

"Okay, why were you late?" He asked, not in a nasty way at all, but trying to soothe her since the poor teen looked like she was about to cry.

"My…my brothers." Libby began, "They were fighting with Cas' older brothers…and…and I…"

"And what, Libby?" Mr Shurley asked, "If there's a problem you need to tell me…"

"I got hit!" Libby cried, suddenly bursting into tears, "My…my brother, Dean…he hit me when I tried to stop them…"

"Where did he hit you?"

"It was an accident!" Libby sobbed.

"I didn't ask why…" Mr Shurley said softly, "I asked where."

"My stomach…it made me sick and that's why I was late, I'm sorry."

Libby sighed and wiped her eyes, Castiel keeping a hold of her hand the whole time.

"Okay…okay, calm down…" Mr Shurley said, "What do you wanna do? Do you want anything done about this?"

"NO!" Libby screamed, "No, please! I just…I just wanted to say why I was late!"

"Alright, Libby." The teacher said calmly, "Okay, it's fine, it's done with, but if you need anything you can come to me, okay?"

"Thank you." Libby forced out, passing the lump in her throat with difficulty.

"Okay, go and just splash some cold water on your face, Lib, and take a few deep breaths," He said softly, "Can you take her, Cas?"

Castiel nodded and led her out of the room, Libby breaking into sobs and covering her face. Castiel just pulled her into a hug and stroked her head soothingly.

"Libby? Is everything alright?"

The world's best history teacher, Mr Crowley was making his way up the corridor as he saw Libby and Castiel. Libby was a fabulous student of his and he hated to see anyone, let alone such a positive person so upset. Castiel looked up at the history teacher and he nodded.

"If you ever need to talk, Libby, you can come to your teachers," Mr Crowley began, "You know that don't you?"

Libby nodded against Castiel and the older boy and teacher shared a look, Mr Crowley nodding before heading down the corridor.

"I wanna go home…" Libby sniffled, "I really do…"

"Look, we're only here for a half day anyway, remember?" Castiel began, "It's the beginning of our three week Christmas break at one-thirty!"

Libby nodded and Castiel hugged her again.

"You won't abandon me will you?" She asked, feeling Castiel grip her that bit tighter.

"Never."

* * *

Castiel pulled up outside the Winchester home, turning in his seat to look at Libby.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked, Libby nodding in response.

He grabbed her hand before she opened the car door and he pulled her closer.

"I'll be there for you, if you need me."

Libby smiled tearfully and unfastened her seatbelt, leaning forward and hugging Castiel close before climbing out of the car with her bag, heading into the house. The older teen watched her leave and he drove over the road to his own house, parking his dark red Audi A5 Convertible in on the driveway of his house, heading inside and slamming the door.

"What's with you, kiddo?" Lucifer asked as Castiel stood glaring at him and Michael in the doorway.

"Libby turned up to class late this morning." Castiel growled, Michael and Lucifer sharing looks before bowing their heads, "She was hit during that fight this morning. It made her sick. She was late for class and suffered all day because of it."

Lucifer looked up at his baby brother.

"You make me sick." Castiel snarled, heading upstairs and into his room to complete his homework, meaning he had three weeks to relax.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Lib." Dean breathed, pulling his baby sister into his arms, "I never…I never meant to hit you…I was aiming for Michael, but you got in the way and…I'm sorry."

Libby just nodded and released Dean, lifting her bag again and heading upstairs to her room, locking the door and just getting on with her homework. Dean watched her leave, turning to Sam who just shrugged.

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

"She's just in a funny mood, I guess…" Sam breathed, "Girls get like that apparently."

Adam appeared in the living room and glared at his brothers, Dean and Sam not appreciating the look they were getting.

"I hope you two are pleased with your handiwork." He growled, "Because our sister is slowly losing the one person she actually trusts and feels happy with."

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"Oh come on!" Adam cried, "We all know she likes Castiel! Castiel likes her too and I think that you two putting curfews on the time they get together is just so cruel! It's the Christmas break, so at least grant her with the right to go out and see him when she pleases for fuck's sake!"

Dean and Sam just stared as Adam headed upstairs to see if Libby was okay.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying this so far! xxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **AU. Castiel likes her. She sits next to him in class and they're very close friends. He wants to be with her, to protect her and to love her. He gets that chance, but their brothers' feuding puts their relationship at risk. PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own my OC.

**

* * *

Barriers **

**-Three- **

"So they think I'm trouble…just because my brothers are…?" Castiel asked, Libby nodding in response, "My brothers seem to think the same about you…"

Libby sighed and rested against Castiel's shoulder, Castiel putting his arms around her and sighing.

"You'll always have me, no matter what our brothers think or do." He began, "I promise you."

The two of them were sat in the park at three in the afternoon, the air around them so cold that they were shivering together. Castiel's dark blue scarf brought out his eyes, Libby noticed, and she smiled up at him with a gorgeous grin, cheeks red as her nose was from the cold.

"You look freezing." Castiel said softly, Libby nodding in response.

"I am."

The older teen pulled her closer and rubbed her back, feeling her shivering in his arms.

"Let's get you home, Lib…you're freezing."

They walked through the cold afternoon, talking, laughing and joking as they went. As Libby and Castiel stood outside the Winchester house, they saw mistletoe hanging from the porch roof and stared at each other for the longest time.

"It's a shame to break tradition." Castiel whispered, Libby nodding in response.

The older teen leaned down and captured Libby's lips in a soft kiss, surprised when she returned it. She moved closer, Castiel winding his arms around her as their lips moved in a passionate kiss. Adam and Gabriel, the ones responsible for the mistletoe being there in the first place, were stood watching from the nearby bushes, smiling as their siblings finally got together. They only feared the reactions of their brothers when they found out. Breaking their kiss, Castiel looked down at Libby who smiled gently.

"I really like you, Libby."

"I really like you too."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to be."

* * *

Libby's fingers caressed the guitar strings as she played the solo from _Purple Rain_, not noticing Dean and Sam smiling proudly from the bedroom door. It always moved Dean to near tears when she played the guitar, because she was so passionate about whatever she was playing. The backing track played loudly behind her as she hit each note with precision and accuracy, body moving with each note she played. Her red hair shone in the light of the room, dress flowing around her as she played the dark blue guitar. Her eyes drifted closed as she reached her favourite part of the solo, playing the really high notes that were accompanied by high vocal notes. The Winchesters couldn't help but think that they were being somewhat harsh on Libby, putting curfews on her time with the only boy she'd ever really felt something for, but his family were trouble, so they assumed he was. Libby ended the song and held the notes on for as long as she could before spinning around and turning off the stereo, not surprised to see her brothers.

"You should be less subtle, guys," She said with a strange chuckle, "It's not like I don't know you're there."

"You're fucking amazing." Dean laughed, heading out of the door with Sam in tow.

When they closed the door, Libby tidied away her music things and sat on her bed, sighing heavily. The gentle tapping at the window made her turn though, and she opened her curtains to find Castiel sat on the window ledge. With a smile, Libby opened her window and met Castiel's lips in a tender kiss.

"What are you doing?" Libby breathed with a soft laugh.

"Happy Christmas Eve, Libby." Castiel whispered, "Here."

He passed Libby a large paper bag full of presents and Libby gasped.

"Oh my God…" She whispered, "Thank you so much! I feel kinda bad now, 'cause I've not got you as much."

"Don't worry," Castiel said softly, "Just being your boyfriend's enough for me."

Libby reached under her bed and pulled out a smaller paper bag with about five presents in.

"Happy Christmas Eve, Castiel." She replied, kissing his lips and holding him close, "And Merry Christmas for tomorrow."

"Merry Christmas to you too." Castiel said sweetly, kissing her one more time, "We'd better enjoy these in private, huh?"

Libby nodded, looking down and biting her lip.

"I'll text you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure," Castiel replied, "Bye, Libby."

"Bye, baby."

_I love you. _

Libby shocked herself at the thought but didn't let it show as Castiel kissed her passionately pressing his head to hers.

"If you need anything then call me." He whispered, cupping her cheek.

"Sure thing." Libby replied, watching as Castiel climbed onto the tree outside her window and down to the ground, sprinting across the street back to his own house.

She waited until his bedroom light came on and they waved to each other, blowing a kiss across each and then closing the windows and curtains.

* * *

Tears fell from Libby's eyes as she looked through Castiel's presents to her, the final one just moving her to a point where she was almost sobbing. It was a shoebox full of diary entries about her, all their photos together and all the little things he'd saved to give her but had always been too scared to. The last diary entry she found read:

"_If it weren't for Libby I wouldn't have made it through today. She's everything to me…I just wish I could show it. I wish our brothers wouldn't limit our time together, because if we had the freedom I'd want to spend forever with her. I don't think that there's anyone more special on this planet than Libby Winchester and I'll do anything I can to make her happy." _

Libby covered her face with her hands and sobbed quietly into them, unable to believe how much Castiel actually cared for her. They'd been friends since they were little and the first diary entry confessing that Castiel had feelings for her was from four years before when they were thirteen, around the same time that Libby realised she felt things for him. She knew she was so damn lucky, but she feared her brothers could ruin everything.

-TBC-


End file.
